The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing sausages or the like, and more particularly to a versatile apparatus for manufacturing sausages or the like at high speeds with a wide variety of sausage casings usable.
Various fully automatic, semiautomatic, and versatile apparatus have been used in the art for manufacturing sausages or the like with a variety of sausage casings such as animal casings and artificial casings. However, no single sausage manufacturing apparatus has been known which can produce sausages or the like at high rates of production using all kinds of sausage casings including those having irregular diameters, volumes, and rigidities.